The present application relates generally to management of coasting operation of a vehicle for fuel economy improvements, and more particularly to idle coasting management of a vehicle that includes a predictive cruise control system.
Vehicle manufacturers can provide vehicles with predictive cruise control systems that are designed to improve fuel economy of the vehicle during certain operating conditions. These predictive cruise control systems can be specifically configured to account for certain vehicle operating conditions in which vehicle speed is controlled to improve fuel economy, but fail to account for other operating conditions in which idle coasting of the vehicle can be beneficial for fuel economy or other operational aspects and/or components of the vehicle. Therefore, there remains a significant need for the apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.